


A little Break

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: The first story I wrote for my dear friend Capri (@capriciousr on Tumblr.), almost a year ago. x3It's about Anduin & Capri spending a little tome together- With a small guest appearance of my night elf Warrior Zireael, girlfriend (later wife) of Varian Wrynn ;3





	A little Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> The first story I wrote for my dear friend Capri (@capriciousr on Tumblr.), almost a year ago. x3  
> It's about Anduin & Capri spending a little tome together- With a small guest appearance of my night elf Warrior Zireael, girlfriend (later wife) of Varian Wrynn ;3

The wind was freshening up a bit, letting the trees gentle rustling, as Anduin was resting his head on his girlfriend's lap.  
Capri lovingly stroked his cheek, smiling down at him. The young prince couldn't wish for more than being here, with her, in the royal gardens of Stormwind at tis sunny, lazy afternoon.  
Anduin closed his eyes for a bit, breathing in the fresh air. „I could fall asleep this instant.“ He mumbled.  
„Well you did quite a lot today.“

„And there is more to do.“ The prince sighed. „Father has never been so eager to teach me everything as in the last few weeks.“ Anduin understood his father's concern, understood, why it was so important for him to eventually take place as a King.  
But if it was up to him, all of this could have wait.  
Everything was perfect.  
„He loves you, and he's just worried.“ Capri answered. „Yes, as always.“ Anduin opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
„But let's not talk about it.“  
„You're right.“  
Capri stille smiled, stroking his cheek and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

As she straightened up, he gently put a hand on her neck, pulling her back down to tenderly press his lips on hers. Capri blushed, returned the kiss and closed her eyes.  
He lightly slid his tongue across her lower lip. She drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat she suddenly felt flushing through her.

„There you are.“

The familiar voice out of a sudden gave both a scare, as they looked up startled. 

„I am sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you two lovebirds…“ Zireael said. „I just knew I’d find you here.“  
They were such a sweet couple, trying to spend valuable time together here in the gardens.  
Both blushed and Anduin nervously cleared his throat, straightening up. „Z-Zireael, did something happen?“  
The night elf shook her head, lifting a hand as a sign they could remain seated.  
„Your father sends me.“ 

Anduin ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.  
He looked apologizing to Capri. So much for their break they took together. „Yes I… I’ll be right there.“ 

Zireael felt sorry for them and took a look around. „You know what… Actually I couldn’t find you anywhere…“  
„I beg your pardon?“  
„Yes, the palace is big and, by Elune, I looked for you in the library, in the dining room, even near the entrance where this strange dog keeps running circles…“  
„Crithto?“  
Capri giggled, cupping a hand over her mouth.  
„Yes. And I even checked the gardens for you two. But...“ The night elf shrugged. „No luck here either.“  
Anduin slowly began to understand what Zireael was trying to say. „Oh…“  
„I should go back now and tell Varian that his plans may wait until tomorrow.“ He’d understand.  
The prince sighed in relief and smiled grateful. „Thank you.“ 

Zireael winked with a cheeky grin at the two. „Well then.. Carry on.“  
Capri felt her cheeks turning red again.  
Nonetheless she appreciated it. „Thank you, Zireael.“  
The night elf grinned and turned around. Varian would understand, she knew that.


End file.
